Perfect Deal
by KhaleesiLaoise13
Summary: In a small town called WhiteWaters, a guy named Heath has made a name for himself fucking all the girls in school...except one. Teagan is that one and didn't plan to be part of his list. She was moving on with her life and had one goal...a baby. She was about to get married when plans change. Will she need Heath's help?


**Perfect Deal **

Rated: M

Sex

Foul language

Violence

**Chapter 1: The one who got away**

Heath. Heath was the bad boy of a small town called WhiteWater, California. All through elementary, middle, and high school, he was the heartthrob of almost every girl's heart. With the sweep of his spiky, light, golden- brown hair and the flash those piercing sky blue eyes, practically every girl has fallen to his feet. Except one. Sure he had the looks of a god (according to those who weren't jealous of him) with his rock hard abs and his lean firm frame. But only one has stayed away from his pull…Teagan. In high school, all the girls were between pretty and gorgeous. In his mind, they were all good fucks. He had categorized them into two parts: looks and how well they do when fucking him. Yes, ladies and gentleman, Heath was a man-whore who was dared to fuck every girl in the school. That was what he did and that is how he had become a legend in the locker room. However, the dare was not complete, nor will it ever.

Teagan was in her own special category for him. She was not sexy or pretty. She was beautiful and free. Her long brown waves always flew with the slightest wind and made all the guys look at her. Her hazel eyes changed with her outfits and no matter what she wore, they were warm and deep. Teagan had a beautiful spirit within her. Sure she was pale and had tons of freckles, but it completed her small, thin frame. She always wore beautiful, loose outfits as though she was ready to fly and be a beautiful bird. Girls would have been jealous of her if they didn't like her so much. She kept her body like a temple. Everything she did was beneficial for her mind, body, and spirit. She didn't do sports, but she would run and take a swim everyday to keep lean. She didn't date, but she had a lot of friends who love and support her. She was an average A student, but she would read fiction and write poems during class. Heath considered her beautiful. She was not like the other girls. The girls he had at first were easy and then as the list went on, it became a little more challenging. But he did it and now Teagan was the last and the most challenging of all.

He tried everything. He started off with asking her out to a movie of her choice. "No thank you," she replied and walked away. He started to leave cute little notes in her locker saying how beautiful she it and will she go out with him. She'd always return the note with a "No thank you". He even gave her a dozen red roses with some members of the choir singing while he asked and yet she replied, "No thank you". He has gone out of his way for her and yet she still responded with "No thank you".

Reflecting back to those days, Heath enjoyed being a star. He enjoyed being social and had a bad boy image even though he kept his grades up and was athletic. He still was the kid from high school only, at age 26, he was a little mature and found mature ladies. He was an officer of the law and did his duty with admiration and agility. He loved finding crooks and putting them in jail. The clang of the cell reminds him that it was one less person hurting another and one more innocent life saved. See, he's really not that bad. He was just good with everything he did including his love life. Yes, he broke a lot of hearts. Yes, he took a dare and kept with it. But he wouldn't be who he was without his past. He was well known and loved, despite the hearts he broke. Most of the girls he was with are happily married or in relationships they are content with. They were happy and so he would have been if he only got to Teagan. He felt like it was unfinished business and it looks as though it would always be that way.

He held the tiny card with her delicate handwriting.

You are invited to be witness of the union of Teagan Mae and Lance Kraft on the 13th of May at Round Hill Park at sunset. The bride and groom request casual wear with flip flops.

Of course, she was getting married. She finally found someone and kept of Heath's reach. It's been almost 8 years since graduation. While he moved on with his life by joining the Marines and then becoming a cop in the local town he loved so much, he still thought of Teagan. Something in him didn't sit right every time he thought of her and another guy. He always brushed it off, but he still would get it every once in a while. He always kept his distance, but he knew that she was a pharmacist at Billy's Drugstore. He knew that she went to Pittsburgh for schooling and that she tried getting into Princeton, but was declined. He knew that she lived in the old firehouse across town. He knew that she drove a silver Nissan Mirano. He thought he knew she was only seeing Lance every once in a while, but now this invitation proved him wrong.


End file.
